dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing Link
The Missing Link is one of the main characters in Monsters vs. Aliens. Biography Personality Despite being one of the most fearsome monsters in his prime, The Missing Link grew older, surly and developed what appeared to be a beer-gut when captured due to his lack of exercise and activity in his imprisonment regimen. Unlike his fellow prisoners - such as Doctor Cockroaches constant escape plans and B.O.B.'s lack of concern for his captivity - Link was more pessimistic and thought that there was never going to be any escape due to the monsters that have died imprisoned and the constant routine failures of Doctor Cockroach's escape plans. When introduced, Link was arrogant about his many feats and became so stir-crazy for action that he was overconfident enough to claim he could defeat the giant robot terrorizing San Francisco by himself and later eating his words over realizing its size and defenses. His boastful side was evident around Susan, whom he was somewhat attracted towards such as when he claimed to have done one thousands weights in her presence when he was actually exhausted over having done eight. Despite his arrogance, Link was friendly with his monsters trapped inside Area 51. He did consider Cockroach a quack and often mocked his failures yet they were shown to be friendly enough to play cards together. Both he and Cockroach were protective towards B.O.B. as they hid the news that The Invisible Mam had died for twenty years as to spare him from that pain and seemed concerned what would happen to B.O.B. when he was turned into a bomb by Doctor Cockroach. Of all monsters, Link has the closest bond with Insectosaurus. He is the only one who can understand him and his feelings. He was so upset by Insectosaurus' supposed death that it caused him to break from his macho act and break down in tears. However, after stopping the robot probe from destroying San Francisco, a change in Link's character can be witnessed. Having desired combat initially, Link was exhausted before he ever reached the battle and because of this he was the only monster to not contribute to the robots defeat; Susan's heroism and strength being the only cause of their success. Doctor Cockroach notes that in spite of all his tough talk earlier, Link was outshone and no longer the monster he used to be, depressing him greatly (although at the same he tried to pass it off as sleep deprivation). This is also displayed by his behavior around the Murphy's house. Where he usually boasted about his plans to scare people, he quickly became saddened over the realization that he had ultimately lost his mojo over the years. In spite of this, Link regains his confidence during Susan's speech and when Insectosaurus' was killed. The death of his friend jolts Links to act and save the world from the invasion of Gallaxhar. He showed selflessness when he encouraged Susan to abandon them to save herself on the evil alien's ship and they were able to save the planet and no longer seeks the recognition as a monster. Now fighting anyone that threatens the Earth with his fellow monsters, Link has given up on his desire to relive his glory days by simply scaring people to become a hero instead. Even after this, Link still retains his more monstrous traits which are now in a more comedic light. He still seems to enjoy his recognition as a monster when a child dressed like him and showed great eagerness to scare the children of Modesto even if it is no longer malicious. Yet once again on Halloween, he was upset to find that he was not considered scary by the children. However, his confidence seemed to boost when he scared a mutant carrot so bad that it exploded, remarking "he still got it". Beginnings The Missing Link came into existence about 20,000 years ago, apparently of a half-catfish, half-gorilla species. Others of his kind have never been found. His extended lifespan allowed him to live for 5,000 years before he was frozen during an ice age and lapsed into suspended animation. In 1961, scientists discovered him buried in a glacier, then carved an ice block around him out of the glacier to transport him to a lab. For unknown reasons, possibly a mistake on the part of the scientists, Missing Link thawed out and attacked the lab. Afterwards, he escaped and terrorized a beach before being captured by the government. In Monsters vs. Aliens Once contained in the government prison for monsters, the Missing Link found himself sharing the prison with Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., and his minion Insectosaurus. He forged a friendship with Insecto, being the only one able to understand the colossus's communication. In 2008, the first female monster, a giantess named Susan Murphy (later to be called Ginormica) joined the prison. Link took the opportunity to show off his martial arts skills, but hurt himself in the process. A massive alien probe crashed into California soon after this, and the President ordered General W. R. Monger, who was also the monsters' warden, to unleash the monsters on the giant robotic probe. Link and Cockroach split ways to distract the robot, Link swimming through the sewers of San Fransisco at high speed. He tried to emerge from a manhole dramatically, but banged his head on the manhole cover. Link then slowly pushed the cover off and continued on his way. He regrouped with Cockroach and B.O.B. in a rocket van made by the mad scientist, which soon lost control and skidded into the sea. Link and the other monsters regrouped on the Golden Gate Bridge, but Link himself kept getting hurt and actually didn't manage to do anything to the giant robot probe. He awakened, prepared to fight, but Ginormica had already defeated the robot mostly by herself. Link then had a red metal girder fall on his head. Link and the others were then given their freedom by General Monger, and Ginormica wanted to go to her old home. Link and the others accompanied her, curious to meet her family. After an awkward introduction, Ginormica left her companions with her parents while she went off to find Derek, her old boyfriend. Link immediately made for the pool, but the chlorine made his eyes sting, and Link reacted to this by stumbling half-blind around the yard. The already spooked humans at the house, both Susan's parents and their other guests, all ran off at this point, breaking the fence on their way. Link and the others, with nothing better to do, went off to find Susan. This they did at a gas station. Susan lamented her boyfriend leaving her for selfish reasons, then decided that he didn't matter. She was fine on her own and was even better with her new friends. Link warned her not to shortchange herself, but she assured him she wouldn't, ever again. Right then Susan was abducted by a massive alien ship in the sky, with Link and the others unable to do anything, including Insecto, who was shot with the ship's defense cannon. Link was convinced that Insecto was dead and mourned the loss. He then bolstered the other monsters to find a way into the mother ship, find Susan, and rescue her. Using jet packs given to them by General Monger, the three, Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B., were able to fly in through the mother ship's docking bay. Noting the army of Gallaxhar clones, B.O.B. suggested the three of them disguise themselves as clones, donning the uniforms that all the clones wore. Link was at first skeptical, but, seeing a clone pushing Susan along, tried to order him to halt. The clone, apparently bored with his current assignment, ordered Dr. Cockroach to continue his task of bringing Susan to the incinerator. The clone also had Dr. Cockroach take Link as well, thinking Link was a defective clone. Of course Dr. Cockroach did not take the two of them to the incinerator, but did go in that direction, since the ship's control center was right over the cloning machine. The Doctor intended to take out the control center through some technological means, and started relating his plans to the others,, but B.O.B. blew the disguised monsters' cover by firing a previously acquired gun at a clone accidentally. Under orders from Gallaxhar, all the clones then attacked the monsters. Link himself used martial arts moves to take out many of the clones by hand. The group managed to make it into the control core, with Dr. Cockroach hacking into the console Dance-Dance Revolution style. This began a self-destruct sequence, and the monsters then ran for their lives, with only Susan making it out before the cloning room doors shut. The other monsters told Susan to go on without them, and to go back to her old life, since she now could. A few minutes later, the monsters were beginning to accept their fate, but Susan, transformed once more into Ginormica, broke them out a minute before the ship was going to blow. General Monger then showed up on a newly metamorphosed-into-a-butterfly Insectosaurus to carry all four away before the ship exploded. Back on the ground, the monsters were hailed as heroes, with the girls swarming over Link, much to his pleasure. General Monger then told the five monsters there was a giant snail slowly rampaging across France. Link piloted Insectosaurus away as the new heroes left to fight another day. Powers and Abilities The Missing Link is a fish-ape hybrid, and thus, he has several abilities that are similar to those of fish and apes. Link can literally swim like a fish. He can swim at speeds exceeding any human, and most fish, fir that matter. This ability is boosted by his ability to breathe amphibiously. He is also possessed of superhuman strength, which boosts his ape-like climbing ability and humanoid fighting skills. He calls himself a ninja, and does in fact seem to have some martial arts skill. Trivia * The Missing Link is a parody of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. * Link looks a bit like a creature one might create on Spore and bears a resemblance to the Sea Monster from the same game. Gallery Seima.jpeg Monsters vs. Zombie Carrots.jpg Category:Characters Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:Monsters vs. Aliens characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Sea animals Category:Hybrids Category:Sidekicks Category:Foolish Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Dinosaurs